Swordsman (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
, ; Cap (sidekick) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Scars everywhere on his body, hideously obese | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Jim Valentino; Chap Yaep | First = Avengers Vol 2 #1 | Death = Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirrored how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including recreations of many of these heroes allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on the various beings on Earth-616 that took up the mantle of the Swordsman. The past of the Swordsman of Counter-Earth remain unknown, however he believes to have had some kind of past with the time traveling Mantis. In his first recorded appearance, he was recruited by the S.H.I.E.L.D. to join their Avengers team. Their first mission would bring them to Norway to investigate Donald Blake's discovery of Thor. Swordsman would join his comrades in battling Thor and his brother Loki until Thor realized his brothers deceptions and would turn against him, joining the Avengers. Swordsman would next help his fellow Avengers in battling Kang and his lover Mantis. First being captured and having his swords taken as a trophy, Swordsman would get free along with his fellow Avengers and force Kang into retreating. He would earn Captain America's disapproval for almost killing Kang, violating the moral code that Cap placed upon the Avengers. When the Hulk would attack Avengers Island, the Swordsman would join Captain America in trying to stop the brute. During the fight his hands would be crushed by the monster and S.H.I.E.L.D. would have to evacuate him from the battle scene. In a coma, the Swordsman would be visited by Captain America who witnessing the Swordsman's bravery in battle against the Hulk would now consider the Swordsman a hero. When Loki would begin absorbing beings unique to Counter-Earth in a bid to boost his powers, one of his victims would be the Swordsman, who was still recovering in hospital. Eventually, the Avengers would defeat Loki and all of those who he absorbed would be ejected from his body. The seemingly recovered Swordsman would be among the Avengers gathered while the Atomic Knights of the Round Table would be busy constructing an Ultimate Nullifier weapon to destroy Galactus. Following the departure of Earth-616's heroes, the Swordsman became known as the "Last Avenger". However he soon learned that he had contracted cancer and began undergoing treatment. Before going he would recruit a group of heroes to become a new team of champions called the Remnants. He would take on the identity of Deadpool and briefly lead the group before going for cancer treatments. While taking time to meditate he would supposedly slip on a banana peel and learn of Counter-Earth's origins and decide that they were all living a lie and their reality needed to be destroyed. He would also begin eating a lot of fatty food gaining a massive amount of weight and take on a sidekick, a little boy named Cap. Stealing a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier loaded with nuclear weapons, Deadpool would garner the attention of the Remnants who would be hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to recapture the stolen vessel. Confronting their former leader, the Remnants would learn of Deadpool's insane plot, but fail to stop him from launching his nuclear arsenal at the Watcher's moon base. Deadpool was seemingly killed as he was riding one of the missiles to its intended destination. He would fail at destroying the Counter-Earth dimension, succeeding only in ripping a hole in the fabric of time and space. He apparently survived the Nuclear strike and was later seen recruited by Dreadpool to root out the remaining members of the Deadpool Corps. When the mainstream Deadpool and Pandapool arrived in the Deadpool Tower, the Swordsman Deadpool was one of many alternate Deadpools to confront them, though they were all slaughtered by the arrival of the new recruits of the Deadpool Corps. | Powers = Has some of Deadpool's powers, including regeneration, speed, and reflexes. | Abilities = Skilled at the use of a sword. | Strength = Normal | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Swords and any other sharp object or blade he could use. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Fencing Category:Insanity Category:Normal Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Scarred